Hearth and Blitz One-shots (no slash)
by bunny456
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots and short stories about Blitz and Hearth before they met Magnus, while they were protecting Magnus, and while Magnus was off doing something for the quest.
1. Chapter 1 The Scarf

Hearth's POV

Today was the day. He and Blitzen were receiving a new assignment from Copo, to protect Magnus Chase. From what they were told, Magnus was the son of Frey and lived on the streets of Boston. They were both standing on the corner of 6th and Main, they had just coming from getting a wardrob change. Blitzen was almost crying because he had been forced to leave all his clothes in Svartalf. Hearthstone? He didn't mind. Midguard clothes reminded him of home's, though Blitzen was giving him a hard time about his choices.

"You wear so much black! How am I supposed to find you?" At least Hearth was pretty sure that's what he said. Lip reading wasn't an exactly a science, but he was fairly certain. "Come over here," was said before he was grabbed and dragged to the closed street stand. It was night so only the two of them were on the street. "Open this," Blitzen said as he pointed to the hatch on the bottom of the stand.

 _Why?_ I asked, well, I signed.

"Well we can't buy anything, we're homeless now, but you need this." At this, Hearth caved and grabbed a Rune Stone in his bag, but he didn't cast the spell. It was night so he already felt drained. If he hadn't been on Midguard before, he would probably be having another panic attack.

 _Fine._ He stood back and cast the Rune Stone.

IXI

Blitzen reached in, and pulled out a red and white stripped scarf, the colors of Boston. Blitzen stood and threw the scarf at him. "Put it on." Hearth complied. He thought he looked like an idiot but Blitzen looked at him with a satisfied expression. There, now let's go find the kid.


	2. Chapter 2 The Warthog

Blitzen's POV

I and Hearthstone were sitting on the curb in Redwood Virginia. They were looking for Copo's greatest enemy, the giantess, Helepa. She was supposed to have the most powerful glamour in the world, but Blitz wasn't worried. Hearth was a different story. His eyes were darting back and forth incredibly fast, and he was clutching his bag of Rune Stones pretty tightly.

I guess I should have been worried too, after all, Hearthstone had been in Copo's service for six months and I've only been working for him for a few days, but from my experience, Hearth had a habit of overreacting. Hearthstone and I had only known each other since yesterday morning, and in that time I had learned some basic ASL (Alf Sign Language) and made the newest breakthrough for dwarves in the sun: pith helmets, which was the only reason the Blitz was able to be sitting under an umbrella in the early morning. I taped my partner on the shoulder, "Hey, you sure she's coming?"

Hearth grabbed a pad of paper out of his black clothes (why he wears so much black I don't know. I gotta get this guy a change) and a pen and started writing _Tracking spell works, she'll be here_ in that long, elegant script of elves. Yeah, my new partner is deaf…yay.

Then I saw her, not very tall, but still taller than me, a lot taller than me. But just as my eyes focused on her, she was gone. I looked to Hearth, I could see from his expression that he had seen the giant, he could no longer see the giant, and he was looking for something. He turned in a half circle away from me. I called out but I knew it was hopeless, he couldn't hear me. When he finished his circle and faced me, his face was one of fear.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I reached my hand out to him, but he jerked back, almost falling over. "Dude! chill out!" But as I said it Hearth pulled a Rune Stone mumered over it then threw it at my face."Oww!" I tried again to come over to him but I couldn't move. I could only run, and reach for him. Then Hearth disappeared. I looked around, but still couldn't move.

Then, just as I was able to make any progress, I saw Hearthstone again, but now he had a bow and arrow in his hands. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was about to fall over, that spell must have taken a lot out of him. When he was about three yards away, he started shooting, and all of them missed. I was just becoming relieved when I was talked by the elf. He didn't weigh very much, but his size and momentum knocked me down. I hit my head and blacked out

BEAKLINEAMAZINGILOVEHEARTHBEAKLINEAMAZINGILOVEHEARTHBEAKLINEAMAZINGILOVEHEARTHBEAKLINEAMAZINGILOVEHEARTHBEAKLINEAMAZINGILOVEHEARTH

When I opened my eyes, Hearthstone was standing over me with a concerned look on his face. He made a few motions with his hands that I took to mean _Are you okay?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, quick question: why did you try to go all ninja elf on me?"

Hearth looked ashamed, then pulled out the pad of paper from before, now crumpled up, and the pen and wrote out the words _Helepa's galmur got me. I thought you were a warthog._

At first I was mad, but Hearth looked pretty sorry about it, and it wasn't his fault. "Okay, but you need to put down that bow of your before you hurt somebody. Hearthstone responded to that by making a series of hand gestures that I could not interoperate. " And how did I look as a warthog?"

Hearthstone wrote another message that said _The warthog was wearing your ascot, I thought it had eaten you._


	3. Chapter 3 The Sun

Hearth POV

I was so excited. Today was my first day in Midguard, and my heart was thumping so fast I could feel the vibrations in my ears.

I showed up on a sidewalk next to what appeared to be a major road. If I looked behind me, he saw nine…ducks? Maybe Midguard was weirder than I thought. Maybe this was a tribute to a duck god? As I thought about any possible explanation for the ducks, some pedestrian decided I should eat sidewalk.

I rose to my feet groggily, after my realization that Midguard sidewalks taste as bad as the ones in Alfheim would if had licked them, and looked at the guy who plowed me down. It was my new partner: Blitzen.

Blitzen was a dwarf son of Freya, and was constantly bugging me about my clothes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his lips moving. I turned my attention to my fashion crazy backup, "-sorry, sorry, are you okay?" I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I signed to him, _Where are we?_

Today was Blitzen's first day and my first day in Midguard,"I think we are in Midguard, hard to say. Speaking of hard, can we get out of the sun?" I looked at his, he was already turning slightly gray even though before we left he put on a giant coat, a pith helmet, and a giant tube of spray sunscreen.

 _Okay, let's get to the shade_. I signed as I ran for an alley. Blitzen ran after me, slowed down by his anti-sun gear. I wasn't really sure why Copo had sent us both here, it seemed like I would be the only one who could function. How would Blitzen last in the sun? "Okay, we wake Copo tomorrow. Today we sleep," Blitzen communicated through my lip reading.

 _Where?_ I signed. Blitzen pointed to a park. Blitzen, the _sun sensitive dwarf_ wanted to go to the area used for sunbathing…what? Too late to drive in some sense, Blitzen had run toward the park, darting from shadow to shadow, looking like an idiot. I ran after him, most likely looking just as much like an idiot.

Blitzen ran across the street and I ran after him, but apparently a little too late because I almost got ran over by a yellow tiny car with the letters T-A-X-I on top. Midguard, this place was weird.

I got across the street and found Blitzen under the nearest bridge. This park looked like the whole of Alfhium, except no tree was quite as bright, no blade of grass quite as green, this world was like my world, but made of plastic. Blitzen was slightly petrified, so we both stayed under the bridge. My eyeslids were heavy, so it was no surprise that he soon fell asleep.

Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines

I woke up to a bearded face smiling above me, luckily it was Blitzen, not a hobo. "Hey, looks like I won't be petrified for much longer. Look!" he pointed to the horizon, just above the tall metal building of this large city, and there it was, the sun, really, really, really low in the sky. I felt my heart pounding like the vibrations of a hammer. I signed to Blitzen _Why is the sun falling_?

"It isn't. I read about this, Midguard has day and night cycles, so it's like constantly switching between the Elf world and the Dwarf world." He might have kept talking but I looked up and-it was gone. This isn't natural! It isn't possible! But there it was-the sun was gone! I tried to scream but it didn't change anything. The sun wouldn't come back, it was gone. I flew backwards further under the bridge, till I could no longer see the place where the sun had left. I sank to my knees against the support of the bridge pushing my hands into my eyes, trying to block out the lights of this strange, sick world. I just wanted to leave, to cry, to scream, to do anything to just make everything go away. I felt the drops coming down my face, but I also became aware of a shaking in my sholders, and it wasn't coming from me. I opened my eyes, just enough to see Blitzen. His lips were moving and I zoned in on them," Hearth, Heart, talk to me dude! Are you okay?" It took all my strength to keep my hands from shaking as I signed _no_.

Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines Yaybreaklines

It took me months to be able to look up at night without having a panic attack, but I eventually got through it.


	4. It's Raining Elves (Part 1)

**I'm sorry I don't know how it could rain under the earth but I'm gonna go with it.**

" _Look out your window_ " Blitzen was steaming. He had given five years to that cursed head in a puddle, for what? Nothing! He had asked the head for help putting his life together and what does he get? "Look out the window towards the east, your way will be made clear." Yeah, like a huge clothing store is going to fall from the sky _with my dad inside?!I No, stop it, you can't think about that now._ Since he had nothing better to do, he kept sitting and starring.

It was raining, a really hard, lightning was shaking the apartment. Blitzen hadn't payed much attention then, right as a giant bolt of lightning struck the earth, he saw something; something way too big to be falling rubble.

Blitzen didn't know what to do, _Was this what I'm waiting for? Do I go after it? If that wasn't it, what happens if I go after it?_ Blitzen was scared, but these emotions had taken place in a split second and the object was still falling, it was only a silhouette or maybe it was black, but something told him that this was what he was supposed to be waiting for.

He shot to his feet, then figured out he had been sitting there for an hour. His legs were like Lime Maggot Jello. Still, he ran to the door without falling down (mostly) to the coat rack, he grabbed his trench coat, to match his other rain gear, and ran down the stairs and out of his apartment.

-Breakline-

He ran through the streets, getting yelled at by the slow people he was plowing past, and almost slipping on the slick sidewalks. Finally he found the spot where the thing had landed, he knew because the thing had fallen in-front of this building, but the ground was large-object free. There was however a crater hole in the middle of the road. He looked around, and about three yards away, where the building ended, there was something sticking out of an alley.

He walked over slowly and quietly. He stood right where the wall ended. He got up my courage, "Excuse me," He called in as he stepped around the corner. In the alley, there he saw the weirdest person he'd ever seen, and he's seen a live head in a puddle. He had very light blond hair so it was about the color of lightning, all his clothes were all black and he had sneakers with the name Natshoe on the side, his face was pale, his eyes were closed and scrunched in pain or concentration .

"Excuse me," I called again, this time putting my hand on his shoulder. As soon as my hand made contact, his eyes shot open, hate resonated towards him through them, the stranger shot to his feet, and pulled a knife and pointed at Blitzen himself. He was the tallest person I had ever met, towering over him, who was tall compared all the other dwarfs. "Wow, hey, put the knife away!"

The stranger looked at him with a confused expression. Then his eyes rolled into hti head and he passed out. "Oh great."

-Hearthisheavy!-

Blitzen was able to carry the weirdo back to my apartment. He was still unconscious and I got a lot of weird looks but finally I was able to put him down on the couch.

What to do next was the next thing on his mind. He decided that the best thing to do was figure out what this guy was, it obviously wasn't a dwarf. He ran to his computer and typed: tall, Natshoe, falling from the sky. There were a few results, the most helpful thing was Natshoe. Apparently this brand was only sold in Alfelium. His guest was an elf.


	5. It's Raining Elves (Part 2)

Blitzen spent the next twenty minutes on his computer, finding all the information he could on elves, the elfish world, and elves falling from the sky. Surprisingly, there wasn't much on that last subject. All he had really found out is not to visit Alfheilum without some serious sun gear.

He looked back at the tallest house guest he had ever had in my apartment. His lips were an unhealthy shade of green, veins were becoming even more visible against pale skin, and he had not reopened his eyes since the encounter in the alley. Blitzen wasn't sure what to do. If this _elf_ could help him with his life goal, he had to help him. _But what if he was wrong and this isn't what he was supposed to find._ Then he would have wasted a lot of time helping him. Blitzen was torn. He looked into the face of the almost dead man on his couch, he would die if Blitzen didn't help. He couldn't let that happen. He needed an expert on this, he would contact Mimir.

-Blitzen is color coordinating the breaklines-

He pulled Mimir's head out of his closet and put it in the sink with the water on. It took a minute but he did wake up, and he was not happy. "Blitzen! You insufferable dwarf! What do you want?"

Blitzen counted to five...twice, then resonded,"I've got a dying elf in my house and I don't know what to do. I was thinking a little more of your smart water would-"

"Do you want to serve me for four more years?"

"No," Blitzen answered, maybe a little too fast to be respectful,"I just really don't want a dead elf in my house."

"Is it really pale?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've got good news and bad," He held my breath. He did not trust Sir Puddle Face's deffinision of good and bad," The bad news is it's dying," He felt his face fall into one of worry, or maybe it was horror, but Mimir continued like he was oblivious," the good news is, you can save him."

Blitzen was pretty sure he wouldn't need to say a word for Mimir to know he was confused."Umm..."

"You will need to pull out ever skill your father taught you. You have to build a tanning bed." The tanning bed in Svartelfium was the equivelent to a torture chamber.

"Do you wanna repeat that?"

Mimir looked exasperated,"Elves are creature of sunlight and warmth, things the underground are not know for. You have to find a way to get him artificial light. A tanning bed would be perfect. You can do it Blitzen," and with that, Mimir closed his eyes, and Blitzen had a feeling they wouldn't open soon. _Okay,_ he thought, _tanning bed_.

-Hearth passes out a lot-

It took five hours but he had did it. It didn't look like much, but the elf was inside and didn't look nearly as bad as he had earlier. But Blitzen didn't know if that was wishful thinking, or a real fact. He hoped it was the latter.

He knew he should have been thinking about the guest and rechecking the cables to the bulbs but he was so tired. He had been working for a long time, and before that he had been carrying this guy, and before that he had been morning over his dad. His eyelids were so heavy...and he sank into oblivion.

Part 3 will be out soon...ish


	6. Chapter 6 Stag

**This takes place while Blitzen and Magnus are with the viking hippies. Based on the question of how Sam and Hearth comunicated**

Hearth's head was spinning, his limbs were aching, his heart was racing, and he couldn't move. Well, he could, but not his legs and not if he didn't want to be eaten by a giant rodent. He was hiding under a valkyrie's cloak, with the ability to blend in at a moment's notice. Nifty. Unfortunately, the Valkyrie wasn't immune to the squirrel's voice. She was next to him crying and he was just trying to make sure she didn't make a sound to alert the beast to their presence, not an easy feet when you can't actually hear any noise.

It took a while, but eventually Sam calmed down, and Hearth took that to mean that the squirrel was gone. For a while Sam stayed where she was, then, slowly, she started moving the cloth off both of them. _Great,_ He thought, _now I'm mentally exhausted and she's emotionally exhausted. We'll be lucky if we don't accidentally push the other out of the tree._

Sam started hacking at the stuff he was stuck in, so Hearthstone took a minute to rub his eyes. He was so tired he was starting to see double Sams.

He was jerked from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sam, duh, but she was saying something. _Ok, try now._

Hearthstone pulled himself out of the gunk quicker than he thought he would. He still felt like he was going to fall over but at least now was able to do it. He looked to Sam. She still had tear tracks on her face as she cleaned off her axe. Hearth wasn't sure what she had heard but he had dealt with Blitzen after his first time and knew that it only got worse each time. Sure, there was less crying, but Blitzen had taken a week to get over his last encounter, and Hearth wasn't looking forward to finishing a quest with the depressed version of his best friend, but it couldn't be helped.

Sam looked up from the axe and asked," _Where to now?"_

Hearth started thinking it through. They couldn't really follow Magnus and Blitz considering they would be thrown into to a different part of Vanaheim, and he guessed Blitz wouldn't stay long anyway. He signed, " _Up. Nidavellir."_

Sam stared at him like he asked her to jump of the tree. "Um, Hearth? I know this might be a little late to bring up but I don't know sign language. Should we follow Blitzen and Magnus?"

Hearth avoided face-palming and exchanged it for a headshake. He pointed up. This was going to be a really long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had climbing for about an hour. Hearth's limbs still felt like lead, but he knew Sam tired too. The climbing was slow work. They were using notch holes in the tree to make their way across really wide branch separations held up only by a piece of rope. Suddenly, above him, Sam froze. She looked down to Hearth and said, " _Giant Stag._ "

Hearth wanted to curse everything in sight. How could they be this unlucky?! The squirrel and one of the Stags in the same day?! Hearthstone again felt the need to face-palm.

As Hearth was looking for a different route up, he felt the entire tree shake. He looked up and there was the snarling face of Duneyrr the Stag.

Hearthstone froze. He knew he should run or climb or fight, maybe scream or back away, but instinct took over. He knew it wasn't true but felt like if he moved, he was dead. Then again he would be dead either way.

That was, if at that moment he hadn't started falling really really fast. He wasn't really sure why he was falling but he was pretty sure he screamed somewhere along the way.

And that's how it would have ended for Hearthstone. He would have died the rejected son, with two friends to call his own, and an unreached goal…if it hadn't been for the dragon.

Hearth felt something grab his ankle, and the same moment a jolt ran through his body. He stopped falling. In fact now he was going up. Hearthstonehad just enough energy to see what had caught him: A dragon. He hadn't gotten much sun before they left, he had done a very taxing spell, he had gotten stuck in tree moss, climbed the World Tree, almost fallen into the World Gap, and now all the blood was rushing to his head. Hearthstone closed his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Hearthstone opened his eyes, He saw a very hazy face above him. He was lying on his back, but felt better than he had in a while. The face moved and he could see why. Right above where he was lying, there was a hole where a familiar light was streaming down. It was a light that gave him shudders. Alfheilium. He sat up and turned his gaze to the face. It was Sam. She had twigs in her hair and looked a little worse for wear, but alive.

" _I suppose you're wondering about the dragon. I guess I should have brought it up earlier."_

Dragon. That's what caught him. Sam had caught him. Sam had saved his life. He looked at her, gave a small smile, and nodded. This was his acceptance and his understanding. He knew what it was like to hide, but he wasn't sure why she hid this. But he didn't judge her. It wasn't his job.

" _We need to get out of here."_ She said. And with dread, he knew where she meant.


	7. Chapter 7 Differences in Childhood

Differences in Childhood

 **Shout out to all the people talking about my inconsistency with perspectives. Thank you, I'll try to watch out for that, and Iv'e found a good way to catch writing errors. THANK YOU FOR COMENTING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

(Implied child abuse and mentions of bullying)

H

Hearthstone was born in a very southern tip of Alfheilium. He was born just like any other elf, and his parents were just as excited for him as they were their first son: Melliem. On the outside Hearthstone looked normal. He been small but was a healthy size. It was only when you looked at his actions did you see a difference. When you talked, he wouldn't look at you. He never smiled if you used a childish voice. The doctors did their best to let the parents down easy but there was heartbreak just the same. Their child was deaf. His parents gave him a name of shame, the name of a stone in a world of plants.

B

Blitzen was born in a very unlikely place: under an overturned boat. It was even stranger that a dwarf would be born in a place with so much light outside. The child was a glowing dark brown, and little tufts of black hair were already sprouting on his head and face like any other dwarf child. Bit this child wasn't like any other dwarf. In his eyes you could see him looking around, taking in colors and sights. His mother looked down at him, not with the love of a mortal mother but with indecisiveness, like she wasn't sure if he was worth the trouble. With a wave of her hand, the child was handed over to the nearest subject with instructions of where to bring the child: a small home in Svartelfium.

H

Hearthstone grew up. He learned to read, write, do math. He learned about science and history, he leaned about the myths of rune stones, humans, dwarves and giants, but the most important thing he learned was that he was unwanted. His parents never cared where he was or what he was doing, the kids at school were constantly shoving him or hitting him, the teachers thought he was a nuisance; even his siblings looked at him with distaste often. Hearthstone knew why they treated him like this, he wasn't stupid. Everyone called him Hearthstone-deaf. They all thought it was clever but Hearthstone ignored them. I was hard, but he pushed all the words he read on their lips away.

It wasn't strange for him to skip classes, not that anyone really cared. Hearthstone could be found in the library most days. Sometimes reading biographies, sometimes fantasy stories, but most of the time, he read history books. He read about the Magic Ages, where the elves with Alf Sedir ruled everything, where people were healed miraculously by the nearest Mage. When most children looked to the future for hope, Hearthstone looked to the past. Maybe these days could come back.

B

Everyone wanted to be Blitzen's friend. Blitzen was the son of the goddess of beauty, which means that his father must be one of the most amazing crafters in the world. Blitzen's birthday party was the place to be, and his seat was the one to be by. He always wore the best clothes, and he was the king of the school. Every teacher in the school was hoping to have Blitzen in their crafting class.

But the strange thing was, Blitzen never felt lucky. All his friends and all his life felt fake and wrong. He always felt the need to perform, but he never got a break, unless he was with his dad. His dad always made time for him, helping with homework, designing a backpack, or just a game of Maggot Tunnels and Ladders. His dad was really the only bright spot in his life.

H

Hearthstone cried with all his might, and so did the rest of his family. His brother was dead. Hearthstone was on his knees in front of the casket as tears blinded him. His sister, Vivilet was next to him, leaning on him. He stroked her hair, to comfort himself or her he didn't know. His mother and father were on his other side, crying tears and making sobbing sounds that he could only imagine. Melliem had gone out with some friends to the cliff that looked over a lake on the other side of town. Melliem had fallen. He hit his head, and he hadn't made it past the first night. _It should have been me._ That's what everyone kept telling him, and he couldn't shake the thought. _It should have been me._

Over the next few months, Hearthstone wished it had been him, over and over and over again. If he didn't come to school injured, he came home that way. Even more classes were spent in the library, he couldn't risk the teachers seeing cuts, bruises, sprains, or any other physical harm, not that they would care if they did. He carried around pain medication often, taking them whenever he could. He didn't have any friends, his grades were good enough to pass but barely, He didn't sleep much, and if he did it was usually under a bed or hiding somewhere else. He didn't eat much, enough to keep him going but he never got his hands on enough to satisfy him. He felt alone, and…empty. _It should have been me._

B

Blitzen's life went south sometime around sixth grade. Suddenly, his birthday party that year had a lot less people there, his lunch table more spaces. His clothes got less compliments and his crafting less praise. He didn't know what was going on. What had he done to offend everyone? It slowly got worse; people started ignoring him altogether, or even pushing him around. What had he done?

One night he came home with a black eye. This was the first physical injury he had ever come home with. When his dad asked, he spilled. He told about how people ignored him, called him things, and fought him. When his father heard, he looked shocked, then he looked angry.

By the time Blitzen was finished, his dad was on the phone. His dad walked in to his office but Blitzen creeped to the door. He heard, "I don't care what you have against me, but leave my son out of it."

Then his dad simply walked out and offered a game of Maggot Tunnels and Ladders. Blitzen wasn't sure what his father had been talking about, but he was terrified. _What was his father doing?_

 ** _Do you guys like this? Should I do their high school years too? Should I add Magnus and Sam? Feedback is awesome! Did I get all the perspectives right? Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Bridge Fight

Well, this could be better. I thought as three huge guys lumbered toward me like I was an all-you-can-eat buffet. I'm Magnus by the way. Magnus rhymes with Swagness, not Mangus that rhymes with Angus. Two different names. Anyway, I'm Magnus; a thirteen year old that apparently is not very good at being homeless. In my defense I haven't been this way long, but that isn't important.

The guy that looked like they were about to serve me with a side of fries were mad because I had the audacity to think I could sleep under their bridge. I know, I can't believe myself either. Though I should have been able to tell, the whole area smelled like BO and urine. As soon as they found me under the bridge they started yelling, cursing, and now they were walking toward me like they found a new chew toy. I probably would have had my guts knocked out and maybe even died if I wasn't saved by an anime character.

Go ahead, reread that last sentence but I swear I'm not making it up…or at least it felt like it at the time. You would think the same thing if a guy in all black with blond hair appeared right before you thought you were about to die. The dude jumped out of the shadows behind the bridge, and neither me or my oppressing numbskulls had seen him. The weird dressed guy came in like a whirlwind, tackling the first into the second making them both fall over, punching down a third, and pulling out a knife and walking towards the ones that hadn't already scattered.

The guy took stopped running after the remaining and started dragging the guys on the ground out from under the bridge. I took this opportunity to take in my protector. He was very tall, maybe 6'3, and he wore all black except for a candycane scarf around his neck. The guy dragged out the big guys and another dude stepped out of the shadows. This one was a 5'2 African-American that wore an overcoat and a baseball cap. He came out and sat down next to me and for a second, I thought the tall guy would walk back to us and beat us to pulps but to my surprise he just sat down next to the other dude.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The short guy spoke, while rummaging through a drawstring backpack.

"Magnus," I answered. Maybe I should have been a little more careful with my information, but it had been a long day, and these guys had saved me from a world of hurt, so I was willing to take the chance because I hadn't eaten all day and these guys looked like they knew where to find food.

"Hey Magnus," the guy threw him a packet of crackers," I'm Blitz and this is Hearth," Blitz gestured to the tall guy at the second name. The tall guy didn't say anything, but now I could see his face. He wasn't very old, but maybe 18 or 19, looking only a little younger than Blitz. The guy-Hearth—waved but his face didn't change, still the same steely expression. You could see how the the guy would intimidating to a homeless thirteen year old.

"Don't mind him. He isn't good with people. You can stick with us for a while kid. If you got in a fight with those bozos, you probably don't know the streets that well. But first, we need to get you some new clothes."

ANANANANANANANANANANANQNANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA.

 **Hey guys. I know its been a while since the last update keep calm and read about Harassstone (my name for sassy Hearthstone). Anyway don't forget comment, favorite, and follow this story. If you have this book on Wattpad I wont be updating that anymore so all the chapters will be on this cite. If you read till the end of this AN, comment down below and I will either give you a shoutout in the next chapter or work your username into that chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Alfhiem Part 1

Sam was worn out. She had woken up this morning thinking she was ready for this quest, even without her Valerie abilities. Then she had been hunted down by her former shield sister, jumped through a portal opened by a magic sword while an elf was casting Rune Magic on the dead warriors trying to capture them. Then she and the hearing impaired elf had been stuck hiding under her head scarf from a potty mouthed rodent had caused her to have a panic attack. Then she had cut the rope attaching the elf to the World Tree and caught him midair in the form of a dragon.

She felt amazing. This was the kind of rush you could only get in real danger, and it made her want more. She felt the need to do anything to get it.

Sam put these thoughts away, they weren't healthy. Worse yet, they were hereditary. Her father thought like this, not a servant of Odin.

Sam looked over at her unconscious comrade: Hearthstone the elf. They had met yesterday and all the communication needed a translator. Sam could speak a little Spanish and was fairly good in Arabic, but never in any of her studies had she picked up ASL, which was now moved up on the priority list.

Hearthstone opened his eyes, which had fewer bags under them than an hour ago. The Alfhelium light looked to be doing him good, except when the newly acquired color ran out of his face as he looked into Alfhelium. Odd.

Sam and Hearth talked for a few minutes, which meant Sam talked and Hearth nodded or shook his head. Sam made him promis to keep his mouth (hands? ) shut about her ability.

After another ten minutes, they got up and prepared to enter Alfhelium. They couldn't risk being in the World Tree any longer. Time didn't pass the same way there. If you stay what you think is an hour, it could be a week.

They jumped.

Sam opened her eyes, but didn't remember closing them. She was sprawled on her back in a sunlight room. Hearthstone was already standing above her, brushing some dust and twigs off, though there were still quite a lot in his hair. He offered me a hand and helped me off. "Where are we?" She asked.

Hearthstone just looked at her and pointed at himself, then pointed around the room. They were in the elfish world.

Hearthstone got up, and handed Sam his scarf. "Hearth?" He looked at her, then put his hand out. It was a command. Stay. "Why?" She asked, to which he just repeated the motion. The he walked out of the door, leaving her inside.

Sam wondered what to do. She could just walk out, the door wasn't locked, but there must have been a reason Hearth had left her here. _What is it?_

At that moment Hearthstone came back. He had a slightly green tattered grocery bag in one hand. He took out a pad of paper and a pen. After a second of writing, he handed the notebook over. _Sorry, had to get some things. They will help._ I looked up from the notebook and Hearth pulled a pair of brown pants and a black T-shirt, and a baseball cap. He handed those to me, then took out a pair of grey glasses that he put o himself. Then he took his scarf and placed it in the bag. He took the note book back, then handed it back with this massage: _Elves don't wear much color unless they are wealthy. It is easier to blend in the more dark colors, wearing your head scarf of my scarf would get us unwanted attention. And you will need to put your hair in the cap. You will see why._ Hearthstone wrote really fast.

Sam decided to just slip the brown pants over her other pants and put the T-shirt o over her other T-shirt from home. Lastly she put all her hair into the black baseball cap. She was sweating already.

"Let's go," she led the way to the door.

 **I planned on finishing this up but it was getting long. Do you guys want more Sam? I will try to update soon but my school is starting back so things will be getting crazy. Please comment. Even criticism makes my day (and I know I need a lot of criticism). Thanks for reading to that one person who actually read this AN!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ice

**AN: This one-shot takes place in (SPOILER ALERT FOR SHIP OF THE DEAD) the scene where Magnus and the crew are traveling through Jotnumhiem. If you have not read this far, hold off on this chapter.**

Hearth's POV

It was cold. Cold was not exactly a new thing for Hearth. In the last four years, Hearth had been in some pretty cold places, but that did not mean he ever got used to it. Elves were creatures that lived off sunlight and in eternal spring, which meant Hearth had not been ready for a Midgard December on the streets of Boston when he had first been assigned to watch over Magnus. That isn't to say he was the only one who had to adjust, Blitz swears he is melting when the temperature reaches 80 degrees, but it did mean that there were some places Hearth tried really hard not to go. Like the world of ice and frost giants that they were currently sailing through. Yay him.

Right, he needed to focus.

This had been Hearth's main thought for...he didn't know how long. How long had he been sitting here, just focusing on Kenaz? When he had first thrown it he had been able to move around a bit, even long enough for his turn below decks by the fire, but that must have been hours ago. About that time, the rune had started taking more energy-almost more energy than he had. His only option now was to sit here and wait.

Kenaz

Kenaz

Kenaz

Hearth's concentration was broken again, this time by an unusually large shiver traveling up his spine. His whole core was shaking, like something was trying to get out. _Focus Hearth. Focus._

 _...What was he doing again? Oh_

Hearth didn't feel the hand grab his shoulder, or assume that the shaking he was feeling was from anything other than the cold until he felt something tug at his neck. Hearth struggled to open his eyes. He could feel the ice crystals that had formed, crusting his eyes shut. When they did open, he saw Blitz in front of him, pulling something, something pink and green. _My scarf._ Blitz dropped the scarf, then proceeded to use his slightly blue hands to form the words _Cliff. Walking. I will help._

Hearth wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but figured he didn't have the brain power to focus on it with the rune he was casting. _Why am I casting a rune again?_

Somewhere in the back of Hearth's mind, something offered: _To live._

That was good enough for him.

Ken... _Whatever that thing is called_

It took many minutes after that to realize he was moving. Probably had been for some time. He felt a weight on right shoulder, or maybe that was the coat he was wearing? No this weight definitely hadn't been there before. Hearth was getting tired. He debated letting the weight go but finally decided attempt to rip his eye open. It took a few times, and was only able to get his left eye, but he was able to see a whole lot of white, a big change from the black of shut eye lids he had been staring into for...how long had he been casting this rune? _Wait, what rune? Oh yeah._

His eye was still open. At the very edge of his vision, something darker than white came into view. He turned his head, or tried to, but probably only managed a quarter of an inch. _Sleep._ That was just enough to make a beard and some ski goggles that matched the colors that he could vaguely see under the beard. _Sleep._ Only one person would color coordinate their ski goggles and coat like that. It was Blitz. _Sleep._ If Blitz was here, then Hearth could _Sleep! But wait. Wasn't I doing something?_

From two different places in Hearth's mind two words emerged side by side

 ** _Sleep! Rune!_**

Hearth's body was still shaking, even worse than before. He couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore, just the mind numbing, lung jarring, limb sawing cold. All his thought had been reduced to painful jumbles.

 ** _Sleep! Rune!_**

 ** _Sleep! Rune!_**

 ** _Sleep! Rune!_**

 ** _Warmth! Blitzen_**

 ** _Rest! The Quest!_**

With Hearth's mind a mess, his body somewhere unknown, and the cold eating him alive, Hearth finally gave out. The voices stopped, and so did the rune.

 **AN: He guys. I know I haven't uploaded in a while. I thought I was done on Wattpad, but I had a few head-cannons from the new book and I wanted to give you guys some one-shots. Like I said at the beginning, this is cannon to the trip to Jotunheim in chapter 37. We know Hearth doesn't die, but in the book he does eventually pass out, and the whole way, the rune he is casting gets smaller and smaller. Blitz has to drag him the last few yards, but Hearth had been keeping them alive that long so it's fair. I plan to do a one shot that takes place when Hearth wakes up; gets freaked out because he is in a weird ice castle and can't find anyone he knows. Hope you guys enjoy (BTW: BLITZSTONE IS NOT CANNON! YAS)**


End file.
